The Broken Family
by Megane Kistune
Summary: She'd rather be dead than to be here with a therapist. Who wants to be reminded of their horrible past anyways? A sad Slice of Life AU.
1. These Tense Feelings

A tall black haired woman steadily walked into the lounge of the building. Each step she took had to be perfect or else everyone will look down on her. She felt like sprinting out of the building. How did she even get here? Who even cared about her? All she ever did in her life was wrong. Everything she did was wrong. Satsuki always screwed up everything. So why even bother repairing what can't be fixed? The elevator ride up made Satstuki shake with fear and anxiety of revealing her dark past to a complete stranger. As she reached into the office where her prescribed room was located in, she noticed her younger sister reading a magazine in the waiting room.

"Hey Satsuki. You ready?"

_Not at all. I'm ready to go kill myself again that's for sure._

"Yeah" Her voice trembled. How was any of this going to help her?

"Oi Satstuki. I know you might be nervous."

_The understatement of the year._

"But don't worry"

_Too late. _

"We've always been there for each other. I'm not leaving you. Hell I left work early today so you wouldn't have to walk in here alone."

"Thank you Ryuko but I could've gone in by myself yknow?"

_Stop lying. _

"I know you could've but I'm here for you. Come on I'll walk you to your room okay?"

_Please don't._

_Lead me __**out **__of here instead. _

After receiving the room number for Satsuki's appointment, Ryuko grasped her older sister's hand to show support. She could feel Satsuki's heart rate increasing every step they took. She was obviously nervous. Ryuko couldn't blame her though. Knowing what her older sister has been through, she needed help from professionals. There was nothing Ryuko could do to help her. Satsuki was slipping out of her caring grasp each and everyday. Especially last Tuesday. Ryuko almost lost her sister to heaven's welcoming arms.

Finally the two siblings were just outside the therapy room. Satsuki didn't want to be here. She wanted to go hide from the world around her underneath her sanctuary blankets. She'd rather be dead than to be reminded of her past.

"Hey Satsuki. We're here now. You... you can go now." But the lankier woman didn't flinch. She was as still as a statue being lost in horrifying memories and repeated phrases.

Suddenly there was a warmth dragging her down. Satsuki was almost sure that her demons were finally taking her to hell for all the awful mistakes she'd committed. No trace of fear was found in her mindset in fact, Satsuki welcomed it. However, there was something wrong with this fire. It was too warm to have belonged to the many cold flames of hell. This warmth was caring and filled to the brim with love and support.

As Satsuki snapped back to reality, she turned to her peripheral vision and found Ryuko leaned in close to her face giving her a kiss on the cheek to ease her tense nerves. Her little sister always knew how to comfort Satsuki even by the most smallest actions. Ryuko then put her heels back on ground level never leaving her gaze with her older sister and gave her the same toothy smile she's been comforting her older sister with all these years.

"Hey you'll be fine okay. We'll fix this together. We can move again once Nui isn't a threat anymore."

"Yeah... let's do that. What do you think of America?"

"Bleh. My English isnt that good... um... H-hello... How do you doing?"

"It's How are you doing? Ryuko."

"Psh whatever! Haha. Well I gotta go back to work. I'll see you back home ok?"

Satsuki then waved goodbye at her younger sister. A little hurt that she left but she knew is wasn't her fault. Without a second thought, Satsuki opened the door.


	2. Where's Daddy?

"Ah there you are. How are you feeling? My name is Rei Hōōmaru."

Satsuki jumped at the sudden cheerful voice emitting from the woman in the grim room. She wasn't even half way through the door when she was greeted by the middle aged woman. After closing the door behind her, the tall woman sat down in her chair across from her therapist taking in slow deep breaths to relax herself.

"Nervous huh? It's okay sweetie. I'm here to help you since your doctor from your recent hospital visit appointed you to me."

_Nervous? More like I'm terrified to the bone..._

"Ok so I'm going to ask some questions if that's alright with you?"

_No it isn't_

"Sure."

"I understand that you've recently tried to commit suicide due to past traumas correct?"

"Yes miss Hōōmaru."

"And what might've triggered such a beautiful young lady like yourself to end your life early?"

"Well... my sister and I are currently living in an apartment and we've had a troubled past so to say."

"Mmhm."

"Our mother recently died about 3 months ago but since she was the main cause of my- our abuse... We... we didn't bother attending the funeral. I despise calling her my mother. I hate the fact that I'm related to her."

"And did you suddenly have regrets?"

"None at all. She wasn't the one. It was my younger step sister ... Nui..."

"Ok what did she do?"

"She... she called. It was 2 days ago. She threatened us. She threatened to murder us."

Hot tears began rolling off Satsuki's warm cheeks. The horrid flashbacks and fear began to consume her vocal chords to prevent her from revealing more about the past. She didn't understand why Nui still tormented her and Ryuko even after all these years. Wasn't the abuse she suffered at that wench's hand enough? Surely she knew what her mother had done to Satsuki right? Or was this over the incident as kids? But she wasn't even a part of that when it happened.

Rei got up from her seat and walked to her desk to collect a few wads of tissues for Satsuki. She knew this was going to be a long time before either of them were able to leave the room. Handing Satsuki the tissues, the woman sat back down into her seat and waited with motherly patience for Satsuki to calm down.

"Nui... she always threatened me and especially my little sister Ryuko. She was always a violent child and... and I think it's due to... to... to the fact that my mother drank during her pregnancy with Nui."

"Why was she drinking during a time like that?"

"Early 1996. It was the year my biological father died... I-I was only 1 almost 2 years old at the time but I remember seeing my mother cry alot. I didn't understand until years later when she told me. My sister Ryuko was just a newborn at the time so she doesn't remember a thing. She's blessed I'd say..."

* * *

Satsuki was in her baby sister's room sleeping with Ryuko in her crib. Young Satsuki was excited learning that she was going to have a little sister and here she was, Ryuko Kiryuin, sleeping soundly in her new crib. Daring as she was clever, the older sibling managed to climb into the crib to take a good look at her baby sister. Carefully laying herself down next to Ryuko, Satsuki pulled the covers over them and crept into a world of sweet innocent dreams. The haven would only last a few more hours until ugly laments were stirring up Sastuki.

"Mama?"

Shuffling out of the crib, Satsuki ran to her mother as fast as her 2 tiny legs could carry her and was soon meet with confusion. Ragyo was doubled over the couch weeping. But why?

"Mama?"

"Oh Satsuki. Come here."

The young girl was hastily picked up and was brought into a loving embrace by her mother. Satsuki couldn't understand why her mother was crying but was suddenly feeling fear. Her mother, a strong young woman who didn't flinch at the slightest movement seen during the night, a woman who would always protect her children from harm without a second thought, the same woman who able to lift giant bags of heavy clothing from the laundry to her room was suddenly weak and frail.

With letting Ragyo pet Satsuki's velvet hair and cry onto her own child, Satsuki was able to comfort her mother through a depressing time. It was all the petite 1 year old could do. Where was dad at a time like this? For what seemed like an eternity only lasted about 30 minutes before Ryuko was demanding for nourishment.

"I'm sorry Satsuki. Mommy is just sad right now. Just go to bed. Everything will be fine now."

With that Satsuki was taken to her proper bed across from a wailing Ryuko in her crib and was tucked into bed. With a quick kiss on her forehead, Ragyo turned on her heels and rushed to sooth to cries of her 2nd child. Once Ryuko calmed down, her mother strode into the kitchen to heat up a batch of baby formula with Ryuko in one arm and cooking with the other.

Young Satsuki was left in the dark room pondering over what exactly happened between her and Ragyo and just where was dad!? He should've been home from work now right? She couldn't tell time at this age yet but even Satsuki knew it was late.

Returning to the room with a K'Od Ryuko, her mother gently set Satsuki's baby sister back down on her comfy bedsheets and tucked her in. Satsuki was determined to find out where her dad was so he could give her and Ryuko a goodnight kiss again.

"Mama."

"Shhh... yes"

"Daddy?"

All Satsuki was meet with was another kiss this time to the cheek and as quickly as she came in, Ragyo left.

* * *

Whoot! second chapter done! Hope you guys don't mind a more caring side to Rei. Honestly I think she would've been a real sweet lady if she never met Ragyo haha Anyways I'm trying to go for an actual motherly Ragyo before... stuff... lol


	3. Guess Who?

AN: So I've changed the rating from T to M mainly for foul language that Ryuko spouts out in this chapter haha. Sorry for taking awhile but I had so many god damn tests and finals to study for ugh .-. plus I'm in summer school for like 4 hours. Gah stupid AP classes. Anyways, here's chapter 3!

* * *

Days went on like this. Satsuki's mother would randomly break down in front of her children during dinner, shopping, just about anywhere that reminded Ragyo of her husband. It was embarrassing and painful for Satsuki to stand idly watching her mother cry in the gaze of many people without being able to do a thing. She didn't know what to do or tell people.

And where was daddy? Wasn't his work over especially by 2 months? He didn't even show up to Satsuki's 2nd birthday yesterday. Why was he missing? The young toddler knew something was wrong. She knew her father was the reason her mother was crying. But should she be mad? Or just as distraught as Ragyo? She was trying to fend off conflicted corrupt emotions. Emotions that no 2 year old should face alone.

Time droned on as far as Satsuki could remember and it eventually became Satsuki's job to feed her baby sister since her mother would trudge into her cavern of a room and never come back out till dawn despite Ryuko's shrills of hunger pains. Even though Satsuki was a clever child, she was still only 2 years old. She couldn't reach the pantry by herself, she would have to drag a dreadfully heavy chair then climb on to claim their meals. Now Satsuki was well aware that she was too old for Baby Gerber mush but she needed an escape. An escape from reality besides dreaming since she no longer always had that option. Something about eating sloppy mashed fruits with baby Ryuko made Satsuki feel relaxed and away from the cruel world.

3 months later, things changed drastically. Ragyo remarried a French fashion designer named Matthew Coupe and eventually got pregnant with his child.

"Daddy?"

"Sastuki this is your new daddy! His name is Matthew! He promised that we'll be a happy family again!"

"Matchu?"

Again Satsuki began to wonder where her original father had gone to. Did he leave us? No he wouldn't do that. Would he?

Every time Satsuki egged on to her mother about her father, she would either cry or pretend that she was talking about Matthew and not her first husband.

Satsuki clearly remembered how later Ragyo turned towards alcohol to alleviate her depression for as long as possible no matter the cost. She would leave Satsuki and Ryuko with Matthew or alone if he had to go to work. She didn't care anymore. Nothing could harm her anymore. The alcohol cost Ragyo her job, friendships, and her family including the newborn she was carrying inside of her during this time.

Months later baby Nui was born, Ryuko turned one year old, and Satsuki was now 3 years old. Nui was unfortunately a baby who was extremely hyper active and would allow the family to sleep only when she wanted to, even if that meant allowing only 3 hours of sleep. Satsuki remembers attending daycare half awake and sometimes even carrying Ryuko on her back because the two just weren't allowed to sleep on behalf of Nui's consent. Nap time was the only way to get more sleep without a sharp wails piercing their eardrums awake.

* * *

"And that's mainly from what I remember from my earliest childhood Rei. There isn't much else I can say."

"So your childhood was just nothing but responsibilities of not only your little sister but also keeping your mother in line right?

"Pretty much."

_'Why me?'_

"Well Satsuki it seems like our hour together is up. I'll see you tomorrow ok? Take care of yourself sweetie."

"Sure."

_'Why won't people let me die in peace? Jeez. I just want to be alone.'_

"Satsuki." Rei's voice now seemed cautious. Caring but cautious.

"Yes?"

"Please. Take your medication. I know it seems silly but these pills with make you think straight."

_'Think straight? What I'm lesbian now? Ha. You're not funny Satsuki. No idiot. Stop acting dumb. She's talking about the time you tried suicide'_

"Please just don't give up. Don't lose your way. There's so much to live for."

_'Don't lose my gay, got it. Haha... Stop.'_

"I'm sorry. I got carried away there for a second. I used to have a friend like you in a way. Well see you tomarrow."

"See you Rei."

After escaping from memory lane, Satsuki turned her phone back on as she strode into the main lobby to let Ryuko know she was on her way home. However, something alarming set her heart rate back up up to skyrocketing levels. There was 4 missed calls and and voice mail. All from Nui.

Exiting the building and heading towards her car, Satsuki focused in silent terror at the message. She couldn't believe this. How did Nui get her number? Satsuki seemed entirely helpless like a teeny tiny ant as she maneuvered through the huge crowd of people, all oblivious to her horror.

"Hey bitch, why aren't you answering my calls? Whatever haha. I still want to know where you and Ryuko were during the funeral. Even if you won't tell me right now, I know you'll tell me sooner or later. I'll make you do it. I know where you live. Guess you'll be dieing to see me soon hahaha. Well good night sis!"

-CLICK-

The car door opened and now Satsuki felt secure between layers of metal and plastic from the threat she just received. How would she tell Ryuko? Without a doubt her sister would raise hell if she found out Nui called her.

Wiping away the oncoming waves of tears from her saddening ocean eyes, Satsuki tried to concentrate on driving back home and through melting tears, Satsuki somehow managed to not steer out of control and crash into someone.

_'Crap. _

_Ryuko will notice my puffy eyes. _

_Don't want to make her worry more. _

_Geez. _

_I'll just say that I saw a cat get run overed. _

_She's not stupid like you.'_

Scrambling out of her car, Satsuki jogged back to the apartment fearing that a familiar shadow was lurking behind her, waiting to attack. As she climbed up the stairs, Satsuki heard an ugly screech behind her apartment door.

"Ryuko!"

Trembling, Satsuki busted open the door and instead of being greeted with the worst case scenario, she was met was an angry Ryuko. She younger sister was simply raging at her stupid video games.

"Oh my god. Stay still you god damn prick!"

"Ryuko..."

"Oh hey... haha what's up? How was therapy?"

"Ok I guess. Kinda weird."

"Satsuki were you... crying?"

"N-no. I just saw..."

_'Don't you dare lie to your sister.'_

"I saw some cat get run overed. That's all."

_'You disgusting vermin.'_

"What? Seriously? That's a lie Sastuki. You don't cry over small things like this. You're stronger than that."

_'Perhaps too strong.'_

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm going to shower no-"

"Wait! Just tell me what's wrong."

_'Everything is wrong with me don't you get it?'_

"Ryuko therapy was just stressful with at those god damn questions being thrown at me and you yelling at me like your video games isn't helping at all."

"Ok ok! I'm sorry ok?! Look I... sigh... I care ok? I'm sorry Satsuki."

Pausing her game of GTA, Ryuko quickly gave her older sister a giant bear hug to show for it. With her tiny younger sister, her actions always spoke louder than any flimsy sentence could. Even with the warm hug from Ryuko, Satsuki still felt like she was in danger. The paranoia of always being watched and possibly targeted at made her shiver with distraught.

She had to tell Ryuko soon before her younger sister gets murdered by the other younger sibling. Satsuki would live with regret if Ryuko died instantly without any way of knowing what was coming. However Satsuki had to tell her sister secretly to avoid being in more peril.

"Ryuko, could you shower with me?"

"What?! Why?! We haven't showered together since we were kids Satsuki! It'd be kinda weird now don'tcha think?"

"That's why! We used to be so close back then."

"And we still are! I don't need to see you naked again just to prove it Satsuki!"

Pulling on her younger sister's arm, Satsuki dragged a flustered Ryuko into the bathroom with her and swiftly locked the door just in case Nui or god forbid a zombie Ragyo was prowling in the area. Despite Ryuko's complaints, Satsuki turned on the shower to the highest setting. With the roaring water running, it was almost impossible to make out anything going on outside. Perfect.

Using a slightly lowered tone, Satsuki was going to break the ice.

"Ryuko you have to be calm when I tell you this. Please don't yell."

"... um... ok?"

The middle child had stern look in her eyes as she prepared herself for what was to come.

"Nui got my number. She knows where we live... or so she says."

"..."

"..."

"Sigh... why won't she let us go? Is she seriously still mad about the scissor incident? Oh my fucking god..."

"I don't know. I just know that she's mentally deranged and dangerous to be around with."

"Those fucking scissors... it wasn't even my fault."

Ryuko's voice began to get louder as her statements were beginning to be backed up by rage.

"Ryuko please. I let the water run so we couldn't be heard from outside. She could be anywhere at anytime. I had to tell you soon in case she would get you first without you even knowing it."

"God damn it. I was wondering why you wanted to shower together..."

"I'm sorry."

"No come on. I feel better now that you've told me."

"How I told you we have a crazy younger step sister who wants to kill us?"

"Ok so not really. But still. I'm glad you told me instead of lying again with the cat thing."

"Well you're what I have left in our broken family. I have to take care of you and you're not a little girl anymore. I had to tell you soon."

Ryuko only smiled and blushed at what her brave older sister said. They've stuck with each other during rough times of their childhood and they were the only sane ones left. Their step father was sane too but again, he was their step father. No relation.

"So should I actually shower with you in case she's outside waiting?"

"I honestly don't know anymore Ryuko. If you go outside earlier than expected, she could be outside watching but we don't even know if she's actually lieing to scare us."

"Sigh... just once ok? Even if it's kinda weird..."

The two sisters showered together to make it seem like they weren't exchanging crucial information just in case Nui was there. They had to be on alert now that their younger step sister was probably in the area. Or was she?


	4. Red Hot Scissors

"So Satsuki, may I ask how your later childhood was like?" Rei inquired.

"Where do I even start?"

* * *

From the age of 4 and onwards, life was normal and surprisingly better. Ragyo quit drinking as evidenced by the lack of glass bottles lounging about in their home, Matthew was earning a lot of money ever since one of his early designs became a trend in America and Europe, and everyone was starting to act more like a family. It was one of Satuski's happiest moments in her life.

Of course the sisters still fought, specifically Ryuko and Nui. The blonde girl always found some way or another to push the middle child's buttons, whether it was taking Ryuko's favorite toy, stealing her food, or even hurting Ryuko for laughs. If Nui started to physically harm Ryuko, the older sister would immediately retaliate in self defense. If one got badly injured, she would usually run to Satsuki for help only to be approached by their mother and get asked questions.

For one reason or another, most likely to get on Matthew's good side, Ragyo favorited Nui and spoiled her rotten and this usually led to Ryuko being blamed for the trouble Nui caused unless Matthew was there to straighten things out with logic and reason.

Unfortunately, not even logic and reason could save Ryuko and Satsuki during a certain event.

* * *

"SAAAASSSTTUKIIII!"

A 10 year old Satsuki jerked her head back and saw Ryuko running towards her. Satsuki was used to opening her arms to provide a protective shield from Nui as that;s what usually happened. Something this time was different. Ryuko was crying and had fear written all over her face.

Ryuko immediately jumped in her older sister's embrace and hid her face in Satsuki's chest. Nui turned the corner and came to a stop in front of her older sisters with a questioning look. Satsuki quickly drew her attention at what Nui was holding in her hand and knew why Ryuko was scared.

A pair of red sharp sewing scissors were being held the hyper active child with the sharp side up, intent of harming Ryuko.

"Nui! Why do you have Dad's sewing scissors?!" Satsuki demanded.

"Me and Ryuko were playing cops and robbers! I'm the cop! Ryuko is the bad robber!"

"I told you didn't want to play that game!" Shrieked Ryuko.

"But I do! It's fun!"

Satsuki bent her knees a little to come face to face with her baby sister. Things had to talked out or else things would get ugly.

"Nui, you two can play that game but please put away dad's scissors. He'll get mad at us for messing with his stuff."

"No! I'm the cop and Ryuko has to be put into jail! I need these scissors!"

"Nui... please." Satsuki pleaded.

Surprisingly, Nui turned around and began to walk away unlike her usual routine of throwing tantrums. The 2 older sisters looked at each other in awe as soon as Nui was out of sight.

"Thanks Satsuki! I could've died back there! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Agh.. Ryuko I can't breath..."

"Oh sorry sis haha"

"Ryuko, have you told mom about this?"

"Always but she thinks I'm lying or something! If only she saw us..."

Suddenly, an outrageous squeal came from the end of the hallway, it was Nui again but this time she was running towards Ryuko with the sharp end of the scissors facing towards herself.

"Nui! Stop that's dangerous!" Satsuki cried out.

"But I'm not using the sharp end! Look!"

Ryuko swiftly dodged Nui as she didn't want to be tackled to the ground but instead accidentally knocked herself and Satsuki on their butts. With Nui crashing into the wall and her 2 older sisters falling, a loud thwomp was created. Hearing this, Ragyo called out to her kids.

"Children, are you alright?"

Struggling to get back up to avoid anymore harm to herself and her younger sisters, Satsuki leaned up hugging Ryuko tightly as she was afraid of what else Nui would do.

"Nui are you ok?! Don't you know that you can... poke.. your... eye.."

Staring up in horror, Satsuki couldn't believe what just happened. Ryuko looked up from Satsuki's embrace and screamed.

"NUI YOUR EYE!"

Nui staring down at her sisters now lifted her cream toned hands and gently grazed over her left eye. There was indeed a scissor deeply lodged within her socket. The youngest sibling glanced down at her hands, now stained with blood and some eye fluid and began to panic.

"WAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH! MAAAAAMMMMAAAA!" she shrieked out.

As usual, Ragyo sprinted into the hallway towards Nui without missing a beat. She quickly examined the scene and assumed the worst.

"Which of you two did this?"

The two older sisters looked at each other then back at Ragyo. Both of them knew their mother wouldn't believe them no matter what. Ryuko began to cry and hid her face back into Satsuki's chest.

"AHA! So it was you!"

"No! It wasn't me!"

"That's right mom!" Intervened Satsuki. "Nui just came running at us and Ryuko moved and pushed herself and me down and then Nui hit the wall. I tried to tell her that it was dan-"

"Shut it! I've had enough of this! You're in charge. Call your father to meet me at the hospital downtown. I'll talk with you later."

Lifting Nui into her arm, Ragyo strode away out of the house and drove off. Ryuko and Satsuki just stayed there feeling hopeless as ever, crying into each others arms.

"I tried. I tried to warn her..."

"Satsuki it's not your fault..."

"YES IT IS RYUKO! I'm the oldest and I didn't watch out for you two! It's all my fault and now mom is going to hit both of us because of me!"

Ryuko quickly shifted herself to face Satsuki. The younger girl only gave her older sister this look of determination that said **'We'll make it through this!' **and hugged her.

Satsuki felt oddly relieved by Ryuko's gesture as if all her problems lifted away from her mind and she returned the love. As long as the two were together, they would make it out of this crisis alive.

* * *

AN: WOOT! It's finally done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for those of you who have weak stomachs, it got a bit gory here and there. Sorry for taking so long but let's just say I had my own family dilemmas to sort out first sadly. Things are better now so I guess everything's ok. I'll try to update at least once a month :)

I wanted to establish the how quickly Ryuko and Satsuki's relationship with Ragyo drastically changed in their childhood, especially after the scissors event which some of you might recall Ryuko complaining about. I wanted to give a legitimate reason why Nui would have a grudge against her sisters (especially Ryuko) so here's this! I'm trying my best to tie in some from the show :)


	5. Time Got Your Tongue?

"Well I see why you blame yourself for all of this."

"Exactly Rei. I don't know what to do or how to cope with it."

"Well … have things gotten better since that incident?"

"… "

* * *

Satsuki clearly remembers everything that happened. It wasn't too long before Ragyo came home and began the abuse.

"Ok so who did it!?"

Satsuki and Ryuko exchanged glances with each other and saw defeat. No matter how many times they try to prove their innocence, Ragyo would never believe a single "lie".

"Ryuko darling, would you like to talk in private? We'll go to my room."

Satsuki saw her younger sister stiffen up as she was being offered their mother's suggestion. Both of them knew that Ryuko was probably going to get hit again. After all, this wasn't the first time it happened. The middle children typically received the worst from their parents. Just as Ryuko was about to get up from their bed, Satsuki sprang up before her.

"I'll talk!" the 10 year old exclaimed.

"Oh will you now? Come."

Something told Satsuki that will was going to end badly. Worse than hits.

"Satsuki no! I'll go!" shouted Ryuko. The poor child didn't want her older sister to receive the same treatment as she has in the past.

"Ryuko" Raygo expressed such distaste within that single word that shot fear through Ryuko's tiny heart.

"Let me take care of Satsuki sweetie… You'll see her soon enough. Let's go"

Satsuki was led by Ragyo into the master bedroom and scurried to the bed. Plopping herself on the bed did she realized that a very distinct 'click' could be heard and Satsuki quickly caught on that her mother locked the door.

'_This isn't good'_

"Satsuki dear… Tell me. Why did you stab Nui with your father's scissors?"

"Mother I'm going to tell you the truth… I didn't stab Nui with the scissors… neither did Ryuko… Nui just ran to us but we moved to the side and then she crashed into the wall. She had the scissors pointing towards herself mother."

Satsuki hoped with dear life that her mother would believe her and take responsibility like any reasonable mother would.

"You're lying"

'_No I'm not'_

"Why would Nui run with scissors?

'_Because she's crazy'_

"She is obviously smarter than that Satsuki"

'_Not really mother'_

"Well certainly smarter than Ryuko"

'…'

"All that girl does is pick fights with everyone, especially your dear little sister Nui"

'Stop'

"A delinquent like that is no daughter of mine"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? THAT "DELINQUENT " IS ALWAYS BEING PUSHED AROUND BY MY "DEAR" LITTLE SISTER AND RYUKO JUST TRIES TO **DEFEND** HERSELF BECAUSE IF OUR OWN **MOTHER** CAN'T DO IT THEN **WHO** WILL?!

Satsuki was so engulfed in rage that she didn't even realize just how loud her voice was. She was very confident that even her step-father and Nui heard her from the hospital.

Ragyo just stood there, taken aback by what her most calm and collected child just roared at her. She felt attacked. She felt inferior but to a 10 year old? She was instantaneously becoming more and more irritated by this fact.

"I think you need more convincing Satsuki"

"What do you mea-"

Satsuki was suddenly on her back staring at her mother straight in the eyes of what felt like a demon.

"Mother! Wh-What are you doing?"

With no reply, Ragyo just swiftly put both of Satsuki's hands above her head and held them in place with her left hand while her right hand caressed the child's face.

"Let me purify you Satsuki"

* * *

"Satsuki it's ok!" Rei said with a soothing tone.

The poor 20 year old was bawling her eyes out like a young child who didn't receive the item they wanted. She was tired of feeling worthless and that everything was her fault. Satsuki knew it was something she couldn't control or escape from. It just happened.

Why did she still hurt from this particular incident? Why would her mother do this to her? What **kind** of mother would do that do their daughter?

"Satsuki is it ok? Rei asked. The woman held her arms wide open and waiting for Satsuki to react.

"Yes" she said and shifted herself from the chair to the embrace of Rei. It was weird for Satsuki but she gladly accepted the offer. It felt more mother like than any other hug her biological mom could have ever given her.

"So Satsuki, I realize that our 2 hours are almost over and I'd hate to leave you on a bad note like this so may I offer some words of advice?"

"Go on"

"Look… nothing was your fault. You didn't make any bad decisions in the past and you did not put Ryuko in any unfavorable situations. Yes you could have made better decisions. You could've told an adult instead of depending on yourself. Older siblings need help too. But we're not here to wallow in the past. We're here to show you how valuable you are. How strong and kind you are. How we need to help you become that strong woman again like you were meant to be Satsuki. Smile before you go to bed tonight ok? I guarantee that you'll wake up feeling great in the moring. Keep fighting!"

"Rei… Thank you" Satsuki chuckled at how cheesy Rei's motivation speech was but it truly did help her despite that.

"Well I'll see next Tuesday ok? It's the weekend! Have fun kiddo!"

"Thank you Rei. I hope you have a good weekend too!"

As the older sibling walked outside into the lobby, she was startled by a shrill voice and so many hugs from everywhere at once.

"Satsuki! Are you ok? How have you been?"

"Yeah we haven't see you since graduation! We heard about what happened recently!"

"Sastuki how could you have even considered committing something like that? I would never have expected that from someone like you."

"Well any case, I was able to schedule a time for all 4 of us to meet you here. It was kind of a pain since our "little" friend here is the new academy band director.

"Shut up nerd! At least I have a job! You just sit around playing games on your computer all day!"

"You guys… thank you!"

It turns out that Nonon, Uzu, Ira, and Houka waited outside the lobby just to see their friend Sastuki. The 4 heard all about what happened and ultimately decided to support their friend in her time of need.

"So Satsuki!" chirped Uzu, "Where do you wanna go eat? It's on us!"

"I believe an Italian restaurant is a few blocks down from this facility according to google maps."

"Pshh, you guys don't know anything about her do you? As her friend that's known her the longest, it's obvious that Satsuki likes someplace with a lot of tea aka a ramen place or something traditional like that!"

"Nonon! Let Satsuki decide where she wants to go! She is our friend and we eat were she wants to eat. If you don't agree then go home! Don't enforce your likes onto her!"

"Look Toad! I'm just trying to help! You're just standing around doing nothing to contribute!"

While Ira and Nonon bickered in the background, Uzu and Houka were catching up with Satsuki and also tried to decide on where to eat for dinner.

"You guys!" Shouted Satsuki, "I appreciate your support but let's hurry and decide. It's a Saturday night and most restaurants will be filled with many people."

"That's our Satsuki!"

"Alright. We'll go in my car everyone."

Sastuki spent the rest of the night worry free and unconstrained from her past. She just wished life could be like this all the time.


End file.
